


Last chance to (NOT) fuck it up

by Sandara



Series: Melodica & Bass [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Phase Four (Gorillaz)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandara/pseuds/Sandara
Summary: Centrado justo después del video de Saturn Barz. Russel y Noodle mantienen una seria conversación con Murdoc sobre cómo serán las cosas desde ahora en adelante y cómo ésta es la última oportunidad que tiene el bajista no solo para no arruinar Gorillaz, sino para no arruinar su "relación" con 2D.2D tiene una visión diferente de las cosas.





	1. Don’t fuck this up - Russel

**Author's Note:**

> Tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que el bajista les ha hecho pasar, en especial durante el tiempo en Plastic Beach, tanto Noodle como Russel tiene sus dudas sobre volver a trabajar junto al bajista. Con esto en mente, ambos quieren dejarle bien en claro cuales serán sus condiciones para seguir adelante.  
> Esta historia tiene mucho de los Books de esta etapa. Echenlé un vistazo!

Batía la punta de sus botas blancas al compás de la música de Lou Reed mientras terminaba la página del libro que leía sin mucho interés. Estaba arrimada en un viejo sillón mohoso con alguno que otro resorte atravesando la tela como improvisados puñales llenos de tétano. Había logrado encontrar un espacio donde nada amenazaba con pincharla. Tras ella, los tres hombres mayores discutían entre risas y el retumbe de una que otra botella de cerveza, fichas, monedas y alguna joyería arrojada sin mucho cuidado al pozo ganador.

Noodle bajó los pies de la mesa y se estiró hacia el techo volteando a mirar a los 3 hombre en la cocina. Russel se abanicaba con una buena tajada de billetes mientras Murdoc, cruzado de brazos, rezongaba por lo bajo evidentemente no muy feliz con su mano de póker. Dead man’s hand vs full house vs Escala real [1]. No había por donde ganarle a Russel.

                “Me voy a dormir” anunció la mujer, mirando a través de las gafas de diferentes colores al hombre frente a ella, el que alguna vez también tuvo los ojos dispares. Los tres voltearon.

                “¿No te apetece jugar una mano con nosotros, luv?” sonrió amplio el más joven de los británicos, invitándola a la silla vacía frente a Murdoc. Se le veía cansado, pero de buen humor. También había salido ganador en el juego, no tanto como Russel, pero evidentemente más que Murdoc. Eso era pues, con solo un 45% de capacidad cerebral funcional, 2D podía sin esfuerzo poner cara de póker; aunque se olvidaba de vez en cuando de alguna regla vital, dejando ver sus cartas o pasando por alto que el as era la carta más alta y no la más baja. Prefería jugar _craps_ , los números eran evidentes.

                “Es una muy buena oportunidad Nods” se sumó Russel conteniendo una carcajada. Ocupaba casi todo el lado derecho de la mesa.  Aunque sus dimensiones ciertamente ya no eran las de Plastic beach, seguía siendo un tipo grande

“Muds está perdiendo a lo grande… podrías llevarte una tajada” 2D coreó las risas del afroamericano mientras el aludido solo entornaba los ojos, sin una ficha a su favor.

                “No, gracias. No queda mucha más dignidad que quitarle a un viejo pepinillo ¿no?” se burló la menor con una sonrisa dientona, haciendo reír a todos menos al susodicho. Se cubrió la boca para contener la risa antes de mirar a 2D con ojos dulces y preocupados “¿Te sientes mejor 2D?”

El hombre, con una taza de té de menta en las manos a diferencia de las cervezas de los otros dos, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta, constándole dejar de reír.

                “No te preocupes por mí, ya me siento mejor…” había sido difícil lograr descifrar completamente la manera de hablar del chico cockney, no pronunciaba ninguna H y las palabras se le mezclaban al punto de que una frase completa requería solo 3 silabas [2]- “aun’lgo mareado, ¿sabe’o que di’o?” admitió, revolviendo el contenido de la taza con el dedo, notando que en algún momento una colilla había ido a parar a su interior. Miró a Murdoc, acusador.

                “No me mires a mí, mate. Yo no bebo esa porquería – Sonrió el bajista, animado de que las bromas se dirigiesen a otro- … pero yo que tú, prestaría más atención a lo que me llevo a la boca ¿no te parece Dents?” Le respondió. Su mano derecha, bajo la mesa, se había posado en la rodilla del vocalista apretándola de manera sutil mientras decía eso, solo 2D lo había notado o al menos eso creía el bajista. La verdad era que nada se escapaba de los ojos de Noodle. 2D iba a sin duda soltarle algún improperio, pero se vio cortado por el sonrojo que le subió por las mejillas ante la descarada insinuación. Su voz volvió cuando notó que, bajo la pantalla de una cruel broma y una caricia, Murdoc había logrado hacerse de un par de dólares del botín de Stuart

“¡HEY! ... ¡eso es trampa, Murdoc! Wrong em’ boyo! [3]” Ambos británicos estaban por ponerse a pelear, pero Russel y Noodle los mantenían en la periferia de su atención.

                “¿No quieres dormir arriba, Nods? Puedes quedarte con la cama” le dijo dulcemente Russel, paralelamente poniendo fin a la discusión de Murdoc y 2D con una firme palmada en la nuca del bajista. La joven guitarrista negó.

                “No me molesta dormir en el sótano, ya lo arreglé bastante… dudo que vuelvan a aparecer más espíritus a estas horas” se encogió de hombros sin mucha preocupación. Habiendo vivido gran parte de su infancia en Kong’s, pocas cosas sobrenaturales llegaban a molestarla. Mal que mal, el 5to miembro de su disfuncional familia había sido literalmente un fantasma que vivía en la cabeza del baterista. Se acercó a despedirse, besando tiernamente la mejilla de Russel y la frente de 2D, dirigiendo un asentimiento cordial a Murdoc antes de retirarse bostezando escaleras abajo.

                “Aún no me perdona, ¿eh?” murmuró entre gruñidos el mayor de los tres, terminando la botella de cerveza en su mano. Russel revolvió las cartas empezando a guardar las cosas de la mesa.

                “Deberías agradecer que te dirige la palabra…” dijo fríamente mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

 

Aunque en relativa paz, muchas cosas habían quedado sin hablar entre los tres menores y el líder de la banda. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Murdoc no pedía perdón, tampoco admitía equivocarse. Si esperaban que regresase para enmendar todos los errores y daños causados, bien podían quedarse sentados esperando a que el infierno se congelase primero.

Ahora bien, los años en la prisión lo habían calmado un poco, también habían logrado disminuir la increíble cantidad de alcohol que su estancia en Plastic beach lo había llevado a consumir a diario, terminando por convertirlo en un alcohólico absolutamente disfuncional y paranoico para el momento en que todo acabó. Bastaba con escuchar su programa radial, un poco más y lo terminarían por mandar al _Sanatorio Belphagor_ junto a su madre (si es que seguía ahí).

Sesiones obligatorias de control de impulsos, terapia grupal y manejo de ira, todo eso cortesía de EMI habían cumplido su cometido. Eso y el sistema de abstinencia brusca que estar en una celda de 3x2 bajo Londres te imponía. En serio, podían al menos haberle dado un Valium en vez de dejar que el _delirium tremens_ lo matara [4]. Se notaba que ninguno de esos bastardos de EMI tenía alguna idea de medicina.

Era una jodida broma lo que había tenido que aguantar por 3 años hasta convencer a la junta de libertad condicional -de verdad ¿una disquera podía permitirse esos lujos inconstitucionales? Si podían costear un barco acorazado y más encima ponerle RINGO, EMI podía hacer lo que quisiera– para que lo liberaran, dando fe de que era un hombre cambiado y que volvería a componer. Le habían dado cigarrillos al menos y un piso en West London.

Una puta mentira… ¿no?

 

Pero había vuelto, se atrevían a decir los demás, bastante más humano. Su paranoia disminuida, sus ataques de ira menos seguidos. Y como prueba última, alguno podría poner como ejemplo su relación con 2D. Aunque aún seguían peleando y Murdoc no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de llamarlo de alguna forma despectiva, ya no se golpeaban. Reían, se molestaban mutuamente, parecían buenos amigos. En parte también tenía que ver con un cambio de actitud del vocalista, parecía recuperado, menos aletargado por pastillas y más rápido al pensar, con la capacidad de ágilmente devolverle bromas y crueldades a Murdoc sin miedo. Una relación más de pares, como antes. O eso le parecía a Russel al menos.

                “¿Última mano?” sugirió el bajista balanceándose en la silla. Una carcajada profunda del baterista le hizo fruncir el ceño.

                “Por mucho que me gusta verte perder, viejo… no tienes nada más que apostar”

                “No es como que puedas apostar tu alma” le recordó el de cabello azul ganándose una risa de Russel y que Murdoc resoplara por lo bajo, medio sonriendo. El cabrón tenía razón, había que concederle eso.

                “Yeah…y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de pasar a strip-poker con ninguno de sus tristes culos” Quedando como absoluto ganador, Russel recogió el pozo y se repartió lo que quedaba. Se había ganado todo el dinero que Murdoc llevaba encima, más un poco del de 2D. El vocalista había sido el verdadero ganador, quedándose con el reloj del bajista y su cruz. No tenía intenciones de conservarla, obviamente la devolvería, pero se sentía bien saber que había ganado un objeto tan preciado.

                “¡Oh vamos! ¡dame al menos la oportunidad de recuperar algo! Me estás matando Russ. Ya no tengo edad para este estrés en el corazón”

                “¿Qué corazón, hijo de puta?” recalcó el baterista entre risas, tallándose los ojos “también me voy a dormir… puto día de mierda” se quejó botando las colillas del cenicero.

                “¿Vas a dormir arriba, Russ?” preguntó 2D

                “Ni en broma… yo no duermo acá adentro hasta que venga Bill Murray y los putos cazafantasmas a limpiar este lugar -dijo tajantemente con un gesto de su mano- mañana mismo traeré un equipo de limpieza, control de plagas y a un cura de cada religión que encuentre para exorcizar esta puta casa…” - enumeró levantando un dedo para cada uno- “ ¡tú no cuentas como sacerdote satánico, Murdoc!” agregó apuntando al susodicho quién levantó las manos en una señal de inocencia. Él no había invocado nada en ESTA casa al menos - “ya no tengo energía para andar poseído por otro espíritu que quiere ser famoso… no, ni de joda hombre” rezongó. Cuando se molestaba, todo su acento de neoyorkino volvía a él, haciendo reír a 2D de lo diferente que sonaban, aunque, supuestamente, ambos venían de los estratos bajos de sus respectivas ciudades. Acento de Brooklyn y cockney. La pesadilla de un curso online para aprender inglés.

                “¿Dónde piensas dormir entonces? ¿En el techo?” dijo sin mucho interés Murdoc, encendiendo un cigarrillo en sus labios, apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

                “En el auto” dijo muy serio saliendo de la cocina hacia la salida, llevándose una cerveza.

                “¡¿Puedo dormir arriba?!” gritó 2D por el pasillo, intentado hacerse oír.

                “como quieras, D… suerte siendo poseído” le respondió el afroamericano. Murdoc rio entre dientes, 2D le miró sin entender. Bostezó sin taparse la boca y caminó a la escalera.

                “¿Vienes, Muds?” preguntó tímidamente mirándole desde la escalera. El bajista soltó una nube de humo cancerígeno y lo despidió con la mano, indicando que se quedaría abajo un rato más. Esperó a que 2D desapareciera por la escalera para ponerse de pie, terminando el pitillo y arrojándolo al lavaplatos, caminando hacia la salida. En los escalones de piedra de la entrada, Russel terminaba de fumar un cigarrillo mirando las luces escasas de la ciudad. Murdoc se sentó en el escalón tras él. Russel medio sonrió, reconociendo su presencia.

Detroit, Michigan. Se suponía la capital americana del negocio automotor, pero hacía años que había caído en decadencia. A Murdoc le recordaba un poco a Sheffield y de un modo u otro a la película _The Full Monty._ La gente huía como ratones de un barco inundado, las casas vacías plagaban las calles y salir a caminar de noche era un llamado a ser asaltado, mutilado y a ser cotado en trozos para ser vendido al mejor postor en el mercado negro. Vaya lugar que había elegido para vivir. Pesando en eso, la supuesta posesión de la casa en 220 Hendrie Street parecía nada en comparación a los peligros de la ciudad. A Russel le importaba poco.

                “Podrían robarse el auto contigo adentro ¿eh Russ?” comentó el bajista, jugueteando con el encendedor. Russel medio rio entre dientes.

                “Quiero ver que lo intenten, vejete…” guardaron silencio por un momento. De fondo se escuchaba una sirena de policía y un par de disparos. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Russ estaba acostumbrado y Murdoc manejaba armas con bastante facilidad si la oportunidad lo requería. Para qué hablar de Noodle.

                “Es una pena que esta ciudad no tenga una segunda oportunidad…” dijo Russel de repente. Murdoc alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, no sabía a qué quería llegar al baterista - digo, era una gran ciudad, con un futuro brillante y se ha ido a la mierda… no siempre se tienen segundas oportunidades. Los que las merecen no las reciben, y los que definitivamente deberían irse a la mierda reciben demasiadas…- tomó un largo sorbo de la botella marrón de cerveza y se limpió el labio con la mano “gente sale herida, y de un modo u otro… siguen perdonando y quedan en esa espiral ¿me entiendes? Donde el otro no cambia porque sabe que no se acaban… las oportunidades, digo”

                “Me estas perdiendo acá, Russ” le respondió el bajista, pateando una piedra escaleras abajo “¿se te ha metido un filosofo muerto en la cabeza?” Russel fingió una risa y le miró entornando los ojos, aunque poco se notaba.

                “Hablo de ti, Niccals” explicó parcamente, volteando a mirarlo “Te han dado más oportunidades de las que mereces, Murdoc. Mierda, más de las que cualquier persona normal debería tener… lo que es yo, me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida. Te considero un amigo, pero si te mueres mañana de algo que te provocaste, no me voy a sorprender ni a llorar” dijo haciendo saltar la colilla del cigarrillo hacia la calle.

                “¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de Noodle?” le preguntó, francamente incómodo y disfrazándolo de molestia. Russel no le temía y fácilmente podía de un golpe dejarlo knock-out. Ya lo había demostrado quebrándole la nariz. Pero pocas veces había intentado charlar seriamente con él con respecto a su forma de ser, Murdoc pensaba que simplemente lo había dado como un caso perdido.

                “No viejo, no tiene que ver específicamente con Noodle. Los problemas de ustedes dos tendrás que verlos tú mismo, ver si siquiera lo puedes arreglar” negó el afroamericano mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sacando un poco la mandíbula al apretar los labios. Era un gesto de que hablaría en serio “es por D…”

                “¿el idiota? ¿qué tiene que ver Dents en todo esto?” gruñó colocando un cigarrillo nuevo entre sus labios. Russ se lo quitó antes de que pudiese encenderlo. Murdoc le iba a ladrar de vuelta, pero la masa imponente de Russel se alzaba ante él, cubriendo completamente la luz que venía desde el farol de la calle. Le miró con ojos blancos, serios.

                “Tú crees que no nos damos cuenta, pero sabemos. Sabemos qué hace años que tú y 2D tienen algo. No es mi problema y no me importa que hagan en su tiempo libre o que haya pasado en esa jodida isla plástica…” Murdoc sintió que algo se hundía en el fondo de su estómago, se le desencajó la cara y tragó con dificultad sintiendo la boca seca, sin poder contestar. Russel continuó sin darle el espacio de empezar a inventar mentiras - 2D es inocente, bobo incluso si quieres… no te discuto eso. Pero es un buen tipo y ha pasado por suficiente mierda como para lidiar con más, mierda que es completamente culpa tuya. No le hagas daño Murdoc… y en cuanto a nosotros, al menos por mi parte… esta es la última oportunidad que te doy. Te lo advierto viejo, una estupidez más y no volveré a trabajar contigo”

                “Hey, Russ… calma” interrumpió Murdoc con el ceño fruncido intentando pararse para empujarlo, habiéndose recuperado del shock inicial de no haber sido tan cauto como creía. El largo dedo índice de Russel le empujó el pecho, evitando que se pudiese levantar sin mucho esfuerzo y haciéndolo aterrizar sobre su culo en el frío asfalto de las escaleras.

                “Te lo advierto, Murdoc... Esta es tu ultima oportunidad”

                “¡Jódete!”

Russel suspiró largo y le palmeó el hombro, su rostro se relajó y se enderezó devolviéndole el cigarrillo. Caminó hasta el auto metiendo la mano en la manilla, aun mirando al bajista sentado en la escalera de piedra. Murdoc se puso rápidamente de pie, dispuesto a devolverle un par de insultos al baterista, pero desistió. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y suspirando largo le quedó mirando.

                “No la voy a cagar…” masculló por lo bajo ¿de verdad no lo iba a hacer? No tenía un muy buen prontuario hasta ahora. Bebió el resto de la cerveza que había quedado en las escaleras y con un gesto de asco la escupió al piso. Estaba tibia “y si te quieres largar, estás más que invitado…” le gruñó apuntándole con el cigarrillo apagado. El afroamericano negó, cansado, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto y sentándose para mirarlo.

                “No quiero, Niccals, ese es el punto… pero yo tengo mi límite, también lo tiene Noodle. Pero 2D no… ese imbécil es capaz de seguirte al infierno ¿No se quedó contigo a pesar de todo en Plastic beach? ¿aunque lo tenías secuestrado?”

                “¡Oh, calla! No lo tenía secuestrado y no sé qué crees que pasa conmigo y el idiota, pero son invenciones tuyas…” le contraatacó, pero incluso a él le sonó poco creíble. Desvió la mirada y siguió gruñendo entre dientes. El baterista suspiró largamente, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros antes de mirar a Murdoc que ya entraba a la casa “solo … no la cagues, tío. Es todo lo que te pido” alcanzó a decirle justo antes de que el bajista cerrase a puerta con fuerza, haciendo retumbar los cimientos de la casa en ruinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Manos de póker. Escala real: consiste en un 10, una jota, una reina y un rey de la misma pinta. Es la mejor mano que se puede obtener. Full house: 3 cartas de una pinta y dos de otras. Dead man’s hand: 2 ases y dos ochos negros. Se considera de mala suerte.   
> [2] Acento cockney: generalmente usado de manera peyorativa, es el acento que se habla en la clase trabajadora y de los barrios bajos de Londres. Se caracteriza por no pronunciar las “H” y usar una “A” gutural, además de tener lo que se denomina argot rimado. Para ejemplos, visitar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WvIwkL8oLc&t=98s  
> [3] Wrong em’boyo: canción de The Clash que trata de hacer trampa en póker.  
> [4] Delirium Tremens: durante la abstinencia de alcohol, los pacientes pueden experimentar taquicardia, hipertensión, sudoración profusa, alucinaciones y convulsiones. Para evitarlo, se utilizan benzodiacepinas como el Valium para disminuir y controlar los síntomas y signos de la abstinencia, prevenir las crisis epilépticas y evitar la progresión a delirium tremens.


	2. Don’t mess this up- Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luego de conversar con Russ, inevitablemente Murdoc sabe que tiene que aclarar un par de cosas con Noodle. La chica también tiene serias preguntas que hacerle respecto a un muy comprometedor vídeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus Kudos y reviews! seguimos entonces!

Caminó pesado, haciendo retumbar las tablas bajo sus tacos cubanos. Entró a la cocina y de un tirón se puso a abrir gabinetes hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una botella de Johnnie Walker black label; whisky, lo único que los escoceses sabían hacer bien. No era su favorito, pero ¿Qué más daba? Se levató con la botella en la mano, pero antes de girar la tapa se detuvo, mirando el contenido color ámbar en su interior.  Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, dejando la botella sobre la superficie de fórmica y quedándose un rato pensando, con los ojos fijos en el licor. No era como que desde que había recuperado su tan anhelada libertad se hubiese mantenido abstemio, para nada. En cuanto tuvo su primer respiro de libertad fuera del calabozo bajo el estudio en Abbey Road, luego de un bien merecido cigarrillo, celebró con una pinta de lager helada en el primer pub que pilló… pero, la verdad era que no había vuelto a beber como lo hacía antes, no después de pasar semanas metido en un triste submarino ahogándose en ron. Sinceramente, ahora sentía cierta aversión por ese destilado. No se había emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia, no se estaba metiendo ninguna droga ilegal -excepto hachís, la que no consideraba ilegal. Joder ¡era solo marihuana! – y no había caído en los usuales excesos de siempre. Se desconocía.

                “Maldita sea, por Satán…” masculló entre dientes peinándose hacia atrás el cabello oscuro, ahora con alguna cana por ahí. Se puso de pie de forma brusca, botando la silla y, abriendo el mismo gabinete, dejó la botella ahí adentro contentándose con encender el cigarrillo que Russel le había devuelto. Se apoyó contra el mesón de la cocina solo para notar que alguien silenciosamente había estado observando toda la penosa actuación.

Noodle siempre había tenido esa perturbadora e inquietante capacidad de moverse sin hacer ruido, había sido así desde niña. Solo que ahora no era una chiquilla de 9 años intentando pillarlo desprevenido para que le llevara en su espalda, sino que era una mujer de 26 que le miraba desde la entrada de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa. Murdoc rezongó arisco, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la guitarrista encendió la luz, cegándolo.

                “Olvidé mis cigarrillos” explicó, como quién no quiere la cosa, estirando la mano y tomando el paquete junto a Murdoc sin perder la sonrisa. El bajista le esquivó la mirada, siempre gruñendo por lo bajo, avergonzado de que lo hubiese visto en ese momento de duda. No era que le avergonzara ser tentado por la bebida, todo lo contrario, le avergonzaba estar tomando el camino correcto por elección propia. No era su estilo. Buu-hu-hu… era como Alex DeLarge luego de la Terapia Ludovico. Todo un renovado que reprochaba la ultraviolencia [1]. Ni de joda.

La chica salió de la cocina y le dio una mirada al hombre, suficiente para indicarle que le siguiese hasta su cuarto. Murdoc la acompañó, curioso, bajando las escaleras a lo que ahora parecía ser la habitación de la única mujer del grupo. Noodle no le hablaba ¿qué quería ahora entonces? Prendió el ultimo cigarrillo que le quedaba y la siguió.

 

 

Era impresionante lo que podía lograr la chica cuando se lo proponía. Lo que antes había sido una habitación al borde del colapso, llena de porquería y viejos libros, era ya un espacio completamente habitable. Murdoc se detuvo en la escalera a ver las luces de colores que despedían miles de lámparas de papel colgadas del techo. Sobre los estantes descansaban mangas, armas y máscaras de diferentes tipos, incluyendo la de mariposa que le había visto usar durante el ataque a Plastic Beach; colgado de la silla del escritorio, había un hermoso kimono azul con pequeñas flores salpicadas con… no se atrevía a decir, pero estaba casi seguro de que era sangre. Repartidas por la habitación al estilo oriental, quedaban algunas piezas mecánicas, herramientas y equipo de soldadura que la chica parecía estar utilizando en su tiempo libre. Al igual que él, tenía cierta afición por la mecánica.

Noodle se había sentado en un viejo sillón cubierto con una manta, ya en piyama, y tecleaba en su laptop algo que el otro no alcazaba a ver, desde ésta sonaba alguna canción de moda. Frente a ella, una mesa de café con su guitarra, un cenicero repleto de colillas y un par de revistas. El hombre terminó de bajar, emitiendo un grito de sorpresa al pillarse con dos ojos apagados que le miraban de entre las sombras.

                “… que… hermosa y sórdida decoración” comentó repuesto del espanto. En la esquina de la habitación estaba la cabeza de lo que antes solía ser el ciborg que había construido para remplazarla. Cyborg Noodle -su fiel máquina de matar y guardaespalda personal- era ahora un magnífico macetero donde una planta de marihuana crecía alegremente, como si los circuitos y la grasa de motor hiciesen a los cogollos más grandes y saludables. Noodle miró hacia donde el otro miraba y luego sonrió ampliamente, de una manera un tanto sórdida que a Murdoc le recordó a sí mismo. Se preguntó si algunas cosas se heredaban, aunque no se compartiese ningún vínculo sanguíneo. La chica lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella y dejó la computadora a un lado, dejando sonar la música desde ella.

Murdoc soltó una risa entre dientes, reconociendo la próxima canción que sonaba.

                “¡Ni siquiera habías nacido cuando esta canción sonaba en la radio!” la única voz de Jarvis Cocker cantaba _Disco 2000_ desde la computadora, trayendo consigo cierta nostalgia de los noventa a la habitación “Cuando la gente me preguntaba si prefería a Blur u Oasis, siempre respondía ¡PULP!... a Damon nunca le pareció muy divertido. Tiene pésimo humor ese marica ¿no te parece?” comentó intentando alivianar la tensión del ambiente.

                “Si había nacido… nací el 91” murmuró por lo bajo la asiática. Abrió la cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo mentolado. Murdoc entornó los ojos indignado ante la asquerosa elección de tabaco. Él no la había criado para eso.

                “Oh bueno, tenías como 3 años… no cuenta” masculló el británico, ofreciéndole fuego para encender su cigarrillo. Aún era raro verla fumar, pero al contrario de Russel que le había dicho que era malo para su salud, él no tenía ninguna cara para decirle qué era bueno y qué malo. Había nacido sin compás moral – “Russ te regañará por fumar dentro de la ca-…

                “¿Por qué discutían?” le interrumpió dejando salir una voluta de humo, cruzándose de piernas y mirándole a la cara muy sería. De verdad ¿de dónde mierda había salido esta chica y dónde estaba la pequeña Noodle con sus dientes de leche caídos y su pelo cortado azarosamente con la tijera de la cocina? Su propio subconsciente le respondió _“pues, la arrojaste al infierno tu mismo, hijo de la gran puta”_

Tosió para aclararse la garganta, notando que había estado fumando de la colilla casi apagada. Lo aplastó juntándolo con todos los demás dentro del cenicero.

                “Nada especial…” intentó inventar alguna historia, pero aún tenía presente en el fondo de su mente lo que el baterista le había dicho

_…Si sabemos qué hace años que tú y 2D tienen algo_

¿sabía Noodle también? No iba a ser tan idiota para preguntarle directamente y terminar revelando todo si es que ella no sabía

                “…Russel siendo Russel. Tú sabes, se pone todo moral por las cosas y qué se yo…- terminó por decir el hombre encogiéndose de hombros – me amenazó con comportarme bien o dejaría la banda con esa manera tan… críptica que tiene de decir las cosas para luego terminar amenazándote”

Noodle no respondió. Incómodo con la pesada mirada de la chica, Murdoc se echó hacia atrás en la silla, paseando la mirada por la habitación, reconociendo que las piezas desparramadas por el suelo eran de la ciborg. Mutilada, desarmada, destruida. Casi le daba pena por la pobre máquina.

                “¿piensas reconstruirla o algo?” dijo, solo para llenar el silencio. Noodle se mantuvo seria, esperando quizás que continuase con lo que le había preguntado. Parecía una estatua, una de esas aterradoras muñecas japonesas. Ella, sumada a todas las máscaras tras el sillón, se sentían como miles de ojos mirándole de manera acusadora. La de Noodle era la peor. Joder, esa mirada de mierda.

               “¿Qué? ¿tú también me vas a dar un sermón sobre cómo debo comportarme? Joder…” estalló poniéndose de pie, impacientado e incómodo por el largo silencio de la menor. Noodle suspiró largo y se encogió de hombros mirando al otro con sus ojos rasgados.

               “siéntate Murdoc, no te voy a dar un sermón… no soy tu madre”

A pesar de todo, Murdoc se sintió un pendejo siendo regañado, un pendejo de 51 años para colmo. Cerró la boca y volvió a desplomarse sobre la silla con los brazos cruzados. No tenía puta idea por qué estaba aguantando eso, ser sermoneado por el baterista y la niñata. Quizás era un poco de culpa, o creía extrañamente que, si los escuchaba un rato y hacia como que les haría caso, todas las deudas estarían saldadas y no le debería nada a ellos dos.

                “No te voy a perdonar nunca por lo que hiciste… “dijo con simpleza, refiriéndose de forma vaga a los acontecimientos que rodearon el fin de _Demon days_ y todo el proceso de _Plastic beach_ y _The Fall_ \- … pero no necesito perdonarte para trabajar y vivir contigo. Gorillaz sigue siendo mi familia y no pretendo volver a ser remplazada- dijo ásperamente.

Los ojos del bajista se desviaron sutilmente a mirar el macetero para luego fijarlos de nuevo en Noodle. El rostro de la menor se suavizó un tanto y una expresión cansada curvó sus cejas, haciéndola ver aún más joven. Desde muy pequeña, Noodle se había hecho cargo de sí misma como ningún niño debería. Le hubiese gustado pensar que ellos tres la habían criado pero la verdad es que ella se había cuidado siempre sola. Russel era su ancla y 2D persistentemente había estado pendiente de ella dentro de lo que podía, pero poco se podía decir de Murdoc; de cierto modo su ausencia quizás había sido para mejor. No era que pudiese enseñarle nada bueno, solo a manejar. Le quería, no había duda de eso. Pero Murdoc se quería y se odiaba más a sí mismo que a ninguna otra persona en el planeta. Mantener eso a tiempo completo no daba espacio para nadie más.

                “Noodle, yo…”

                “Por favor, déjame terminar” le interrumpió. Parecía costarle mucho hablar en ese momento “Te quiero mucho, Murdoc. Aún lo hago. Independientemente de que aún esté furiosa contigo sigues siendo parte de mi familia… igual que Russ, igual que 2D. Me costó mucho recuperarlos a los tres y … creo que me da miedo perderlos. Me da mucho miedo” dijo, la voz temblándole mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él. Murdoc sintió una punzada de dolor y pánico al ver los ojos tristes de la guitarrista. _Culpa_ , joder… como odiaba ese sentimiento “por eso entiendo que Russel te pida que no vuelvas a arruinar las cosas…” entonces si había escuchado; como no… si estaba literalmente debajo de la entrada de la casa.

                “Vamos Nods. Mira, está bien… soy un imbécil y la he cagado más veces de las que puedo contar… pero no es mi intención herirte”

                “¿y a 2D?”

… _¿Qué?_ ¿Acaso era el día de Stuart y nadie le había avisado? Todo el mundo parecía obsesionado con su relación con el vocalista.

                “¿qué tiene que ver 2D en todo esto? Es un adulto, por Satán… ¡se puede cuidar solo!” Gruñó por lo bajo y torció los labios en un gesto hosco.

                “Se que tienen algo ustedes dos… la verdad, pensé que era obvio desde que era niña” soltó una risita “…después me di cuenta de que intentaban ocultarlo… bastante mal debo agregar”

                “No tenemos … algo” intentó aclarar porque le sonaba extrañamente comprometedor y le molestaba. La chica suspiró pesado y tomando la computadora la giró hacia él.

 

En la pantalla de veía una fotografía, más bien la captura de un video. Era una filmación nocturna, quizás de las primeras horas de la mañana. Al bajista le costó un momento reconocer la silueta de la casa de Plastic Beach cerca de la piscina. Frunció el ceño sin entender que era lo que Noodle intentaba mostrarle hasta que lo notó. En una esquina se veía indudablemente a 2D y a si mismo apretados contra la pared de la casa, 2D pegado a ésta y Murdoc sujetándole los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza. Recordaba esa noche

 

                “Estábamos discutiendo…” dijo rápidamente. Era mentira.

Noodle entornó los ojos y apretó la tecla siguiente mostrando una segunda captura, con zoom sobre las dos figuras. Era imposible interpretar de otra manera la imagen de los dos hombres besándose, las manos de Murdoc metidas bajo la camiseta del de pelo azul. Stuart arañándole la espalda.

                “¿¡de dónde mierda sacaste eso!?” exclamó el bajista poniéndose de pie, intentando coger la laptop para… no tenía muy claro para qué, probablemente tirarla al suelo y reventarla. Cualquier cosa que hiciese desaparecer esa imagen. Noodle la alejó de su alcance y le miró severa.

                “…Antes de usar a ese monstruo de macetero, la conecté a la computadora para ver los archivos que tenía en su memoria. Dentro de las grabaciones de vigilancia que al parecer hacía, estaba esto- se encogió de hombros -los debe haber grabado sin darse cuenta mientras patrullaba” Murdoc se volvió a sentar resoplando y cogiéndose el pecho vagamente donde debería estar su corazón consternado, al borde de una angina o un colapso nervioso.

                “No es nada…” intentó justificar. Una cosa era que Russel dijese sospechar algo, pero otra era enfrentarse a las imágenes descaradas que Noodle había pillado en la robot. No podía negarlas. Joder ¿por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida?

                “¿En serio? Bueno… veamos que más hay aquí” dijo, con la misma sonrisa sardónica que le había aprendido a él. Murdoc saltó e intentó coger de nuevo la laptop, pero Noodle era más veloz y no le costó volver a poner el aparato lejos de su alcance. Apretando las manos, el mayor se rindió.

                “Vale, sí… me he estado tirando al idio-a 2D” se corrigió ante la mirada asesina de la menor “pero no es nada serio... ¡¿Estás contenta?! Borra esa mierda…” pidió, su voz volviéndose más aguda y desesperada entre más se acordaba de esa noche. No quería que Noodle- que nadie- viese eso.

La chica sonrió complacida y le mostró la pantalla. Apretó la tecla suprimir y el contenido desapareció. Murdoc suspiró desarmándose sobre la silla.

                “Me estás matando Noodle… estás matando a este viejo hombre ¿te sientes orgullosa?... Eres jodidamente diabólica ¿lo sabes?”

                “Aprendí de ti” le respondió sonriendo, cerrando la laptop y dejándola a un lado. Aún quedaban muchos videos, pero eso no se lo diría. Murdoc quiso sacar otro cigarrillo, rebuscando en el interior de su bolsillo por la cajetilla, pero solo consiguió los restos arrugados de unos Lucky Lungs vacíos. La chica le tendió de los suyos, quizás en una especia de gesto de paz. Con asco, le aceptó uno de los horrorosos cigarrillos mentolados. Ambos encendieron un cigarrillo y se sentaron en silencio.

                “¿Todo esto era para hacerme aceptar algo? ¿O también quieres sermonearme…?” dijo el mayor mirando hacia otro lado. Noodle se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de responder.

                “Sé que estas distinto, Murdoc. Es sutil, pero se nota” medio sonrió poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el librero “Me da gusto verte así. Ya no me produces esa sensación de pelear o huir. 2D ya no se esconde cada vez que alzas la voz”

La descripción le impacto un tanto. ¿Así lo consideraba ella? ¿Como un peligro? El no le haría daño, no a propósito por lo menos

                “… pero si intentas remplazarme de nuevo, o hacer cualquier otra cosa… no voy a dudar en matarte” sus manos acariciaron la katana cuidadosamente colocada sobre una de las repisas. La amenaza resulto clara y gélida, a pesar de los colores cálidos de la habitación “y si le haces daño otra vez a 2D, si veo que le has vuelto a golpear injustamente … no te voy a matar, pero vas a desear que lo haya hecho” el pie descalzo de Noodle pisó, aparentemente sin intención, uno de los brazos del ciborg que estaba botado en el suelo y lo reventó sin cambiar de expresión, sin esfuerzo alguno. Murdoc le sostuvo la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar.

 

La chica volvió a su lado colocándose el kimono que había cogido de la silla sobre la piyama, deteniéndose junto a él, mirándole desde arriba aún en esa postura amenazante. Murdoc le miró con el ceño fruncido, apretando los puños, intentando contener la rabia y las ganas de gritarle un par de cosas a la mujer. Mal que mal, lo estaba amenazando. Estaba furiosos, no porque lo que dijese no fuese cierto, sino porque no quería escucharlo. Abrió la boca para gritarle, pero los delgados brazos de Noodle le rodearon el cuello, escondiéndose tímidamente ahí como cuando era niña y algo le asustaba. Se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.

                “No lo arruines, Murdoc. Por favor…” pidió con una vocecilla apenas audible. Repuesto de la sorpresa, colocó una mano torpemente sobre la espalda de la menor, dándole una suave palmadita

                “N-no lo haré, luv” le dijo conciliador, teniendo que aclararse un tanto la garganta para hablar “… todo va a estar bien” dijo, intentando convencerla y convencerse de ello.

 

Se mantuvieron así un segundo. Hacia un buen tiempo que Noodle no le mostraba afecto, mucho más que no lo abrazaba. Siempre había algo muy calmo en consolar a la chica, al menos siempre había sido bueno para calmarla cuando algo la asustaba. Noodle se separó de él y le sonrió suavemente, realmente deseando creerle.

                “Más te vale” Le besó la frente sonoramente, como cuando era niña, y volvió a su lugar en el sillón. Murdoc se quedó ahí sentado, masticando las palabras en su boca.

                “No… no digas nada sobre 2D y yo… ¿vale?” susurró por lo bajo, gruñendo entre dientes. Noodle levantó la mirada de la laptop y asintió.  El hombre se puso de pie y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, buscando al vocalista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La Naranja mecánica: libro de Anthony Burgess, más conocido por la adaptación cinematográfica del 1971 del Stanley Kubrick. Cuenta la historia de Alex, un adolescente aficionado a la violencia, los robos y el vandalismo. Alex intenta ser rehabilitado con una terapia controversial que a través de imágenes violentas y un suero que provoca al personaje episodios de malestar físico cada vez que desea cometer actos considerados incorrectos. Por favor, vea la película y lea el libro. Son joyas.


	3. Don’t screw this up – Murdoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de las intensas y agotadoras conversaciones con el baterista y la guitarrista, Murdoc solo quiere dormir tranquilamente. 2D está ocupando la única cama de la casa.

Subió escaleras arriba arrastrando los pies sobre los escalones ruinosos, agotado con todo lo que el día le había traído ¡Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar dándose un baño! Aquellas conversaciones también le habían agotado, habían sido más íntimas y profundas de lo que él estaba acostumbrado; se había consumido su capacidad de conversar como un ser humano normal por al menos 2 o 3 años. Por otro lado, seguía pensando a 200 millas por hora sobre lo que había discutido con Russel y sobre su secreto revelado a la guitarrista. ¿Qué tanto iba a impactar eso su forma de relacionarse con los otros 3? Era difícil saberlo por ahora, tendría que tener paciencia y ver cómo todo se desenvolvía. Bueno, siempre podía encerrarse y extirparlos a los 3 de su vida como tantas otras veces. Era la solución más expedita y fácil para esos problemas de convivencia.

¡Bien! Ahora al fin estaba pensando como Murdoc Niccals y no como un estúpido gilipollas cualquiera. Al pasar frente a la habitación con la única cama, notó la luz encendida y entró sin mucho cuidado.

 

2D estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía un prendedor enganchado a los pantalones y con mucha concentración trenzaba los hilos de macramé haciendo una pulsera. Había vivido haciendo pulseras de la amistad mientras estuvo varado en esa supuesta isla abandonada, habiéndose vuelto bastante habilidoso en el arte del trenzado. No era que eso le fuese a servir mucho más en su vida, pero se le había vuelto un hábito. Al ver al bajista entrar, levantó la mirada y sonrió.

                “ ’odo bien, Muds?” preguntó el chico, haciéndose a un lado al ver como el otro se sentaba al borde de la cama y se quitaba las botas lentamente “si quieres te ‘ejo la cama ¿eh?” le preguntó mirándole curioso y precavido. Estaba particularmente sombrío, peligrosamente silencioso.

Murdoc suspiró largo y se tumbó boca arriba en el colchón, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

                “Calla, dullard. No es la primera vez que compartimos una cama ni será la última. No le des mayor importancia” masculló entre dientes y, aunque sus palabras sonaban crueles, su tono era sólo de agotamiento.

                “Est’bien” aceptó el menor encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie para sacar una vieja y apolillada manta de alguna de las cajas que llenaban la casa. La sacudió un poco y la dejó a los pies de la cama, para luego soltarse el cinturón para sacar sus pantalones que le llegaban casi a los hombros. Murdoc le había dicho que cada vez que lo veía tenía los pantalones más arriba. 75% pantalón 25% persona, terminarían por comerlo completo como esas plantas carnívoras. Se estaba por sacar la camisa cuando el distintivo clink de algo metálico cayendo al suelo le hizo voltear.

                “¡Oh! Se me habi’lvidado…” exclamó recogiendo la cadena y la cruz del suelo.

No se había atrevido a ponérsela, aunque había estado tentado por la idea durante largo rato ¿Qué se sentiría llevar la cruz de Murdoc sobre el pecho desnudo? ¿Le daría algún poder místico? ¿se vendería instantáneamente a Satán solo por usarla?… o ¿lo haría sentir más cercano al bajista? Llevando algo de él. Nah, no era como qué se la hubiese dado, sólo la había ganado en una apuesta. La miró brillar sobre su palma y con una sonrisa se acercó al bajista “Toma, Muds. Esto es tuyo”

 

El mayor se descubrió la cara y observó lo que el otro le tendía. Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó la cruz en su mano dejándola colgar entre sus dedos.

“¿alg’e molesta?” intentó indagar al ver que el otro no le decía nada, ni siquiera se ponía esa pieza de joyería barata que siempre llevaba consigo.

                “Noodle sabe que me acuesto contigo, Hobbs también… “dijo secamente. 2D pegó un respingo y llevándose las manos al pecho empezó a agitar los dedos nerviosamente. ¿había sido su culpa? Él no le había dicho nada a nadie, llevaba años escondiendo eso lo mejor que podía… cosa que para él era bastante difícil. Oh no, peor aún ¿¡Murdoc pensaba que era su culpa?! Ya le había dejado bien claro que nadie podía saber que se encamaban.

¿Se mataría si saltaba por la ventana para escapar? Estaba considerando seriamente esa idea.

                “¡Yo no he sido Murdoc!...” chilló empezando a justificarse enseguida pero el otro lo hizo callar alzando la mano.

                “Cálmate, Stuart. Lo sé…” Se quitó el jersey a rayas quedando a torso desnudo y se colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello, le miró un momento. 2D le observaba nervioso con esos enormes y terribles ojos vacíos, con la boca ligeramente abierta haciendo notar la evidente falta de sus dos dientes frontales. Siempre había sido un amasijo de nervios ese imbécil, algo que ni un montón de _valiums_ podían arreglar “no fue culpa tuya…”

Murdoc se volvió a tumbar en la cama, echándose el cobertor encima sin mucho cuidado. 2D dudó de qué hacer, aún sentado al borde de la cama mirando de un lado a otro.

                “Acuéstate de una buena vez, idiota…” le regañó el mayor, exasperado. El vocalista pegó un salto y rápidamente se tumbó dentro de la cama, sin tocar al otro que le daba la espalda.

                “¿No estás enojado de que Nods sepa?” preguntó suavemente el vocal mirando la espalda del otro, consciente de que eso podía llevarlo a dormir en el pasillo. Murdoc gruñó.

                “Da igual… era fácil esconderlo en Plastic Beach, pero se iba a hacer difícil después. Eres muy ruidoso” le acusó

                “Tu eres el que me toca en público” le alegó de vuelta el menor con el ceño fruncido, quemándole la espalda con la mirada. Murdoc gruñó acomodándose sobre el viejo colchón, tapándose hasta los hombros sin responderle. Stuart no insistió.

 

Cayó un silencio pesado sobre la habitación, solo escuchándose uno que otro ruido nocturno. Los disparos continuaban en algún lugar lejano, esta vez se escucharon más patrullas pasando en la misma dirección, quizás incluso una ambulancia. 2D se quedó mirando el techo, imaginando figuras en la pintura descascarada como una versión triste de ver animales en las nubes. Aún estaba un tanto mareado, las figuras del techo se movían de un lado a otro. No sabía bien si tenía que ver con lo de la mañana o bien que no había tomado ningún medicamento ese día. Se giro dándole la espalda, intentando coger un par de pastillas de la botella en el suelo, algo que le ayudara a dormir, cuando sintió a Murdoc girarse sobre la cama, pasándole un brazo por encima.

“Quédate quieto de una buena vez” le gruño, su mano apretando su cadera.

2D se dejó sin siquiera moverse para no espantarlo, agradecido de tener algo firme de que aferrarse para frenar el mareo. Era muy raro que el otro tuviese algún gesto amable con él- aunque muy probablemente no era por amabilidad que lo abrazaba- mucho menos esa clase de gesto íntimo que no fuese solo follar o compartir un cigarrillo.

Se quedó un momento pensando, quieto, sintiendo la respiración compasada del otro contra su espalda y recordando de qué manera habían llegado a ese tipo de “trato” en Plastic Beach y cómo, casi con naturalidad, habían retomado la relación- si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que tenían- cuando habían vuelto a juntarse en Londres.

 

Stuart Pot no tenía ninguna razón para seguir relacionándose de esa manera con el bajista. Todas las excusas que alguna vez se había dicho en aquel infierno plástico habían desaparecido. Ya no estaban encerrados a kilómetros de cualquier otra persona, ya no estaba secuestrado y retenido contra su voluntad a punta de cloroformo y amenazas; literalmente podía salir a ligar con casi cualquier muchacha si así lo deseaba ¡Lo había hecho incluso! haber vuelto a ver a alguien del sexo femenino había sido casi una experiencia religiosa y, aunque estaba seguro de que no había perdido el gusto por un buen par de tetas, a pesar de todo eso se seguía acostando con Murdoc. A veces hasta él mismo se descubría buscando llamar la atención del bajista, mirándolo, rozándolo. Torpe, inútil y muy poco efectivamente, pero lo intentaba.

 

 

Dudo un poco en volver a Londres cuando se lo pidieron, como dudaba cada vez que Gorillaz decidía salir de hiatus. Tuvo que abandonar su paraíso caribeño y las competencias de playeras mojadas que le habían dado cierta fama para tomar un avión de vuelta a Reino Unido, todo el viaje pensando en que le diría a los chicos – y más específicamente a Murdoc- cuando lo recogieran en el aeropuerto. Pero no había nadie esperándolo a la salida de policía internacional. Había empezado a asustarse cuando reconoció sin problemas la desordenada letra de Murdoc en el cartel del aeropuerto donde se leía “Gilipollas”, obviamente era a él a quién buscaba ese chofer de lentes oscuros. Cuando llegó al departamento-estudio y se reunió con todos, casi no pudo contener la alegría de abrazar a Noodle y a Russel, el americano casi le había quebrado una costilla de la emoción y la chica no paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien, que es estaba muy delgado, y de colgársele del cuello emocionada. Tras sus dos amigos, podía ver al bajista. Este le saludó con un gestó de la cabeza, evitándole un tanto la mirada. Hacia 3 años que no se veían.

Pasó la tarde compartiendo historias con sus compañeros: qué habían estado haciendo esos años y cómo habían terminado de vuelta en Londres. Se sorprendió de las hazañas de Noodle luchando contra demonios, aguantando la respiración ante la narración llena de suspenso que la chica relataba, sentados los cuatro en la sala de estar del piso [1]. Del mismo modo se sintió angustiado ante el relato del norteamericano y su no tan grato paso por Norcorea. Insistía en lo horrible que era el kimchi y como solo había sido alimentado con eso durante su estadía patrocinada por Kim Joug-un [2]. Su historia sobre estar varado en una isla desierta comiendo ballena encallada, estando a solo metros de un resort hizo reír a todos [3]; incluso Murdoc bufó una risa, comentando como por fin se había logrado vengar de _Massive Dick_ “muy bien Ahab [4]”

                “¿y tú, Muds? ¿qué fue de ti luego de la invasión de los piratas? ¿Cómo escapaste de eso?” preguntó 2D contagiado de la emoción de los relatos. Todos voltearon a ver al bajista, sentado un poco apartado del resto. Murdoc se removió incómodo en su silla.

                “Oh bueno, nada muy interesante…- dijo esquivo, fumando un cigarrillo, habiendo abandonado la pipa. Ya no tenía tanto espíritu marítimo - estuve tras las rejas por un par de años hasta que la disquera me soltó… adorable estadía, de verdad. Toda una aventurilla, diría yo”[5]

Russel bromeó sobre como probablemente lo habían tenido de puta de la penitenciaría y Murdoc le respondió algo sobre ser alimento de comunista, pero 2D no prestaba mucha atención. Seguía con sus ojos negros al bajista y se preguntaba si alguna vez volverían a discutir sobre lo que había pasado en Plastic Beach o si se harían los que nada recordaban. Murdoc era un experto en empujar al fondo de su cabeza las cosas que prefería no recordar.

 

Había pasado 3 días intentado hablar a solas con el bajista, pero le evitaba de manera magistral o terminaba por ladrarle que no le molestara, arrojándole zapatos o simplemente cualquier cosa que tuviese a la mano. Había perdido la fe de poder hablarle directamente cuando una noche, caminando por los pasillos de la casa oscura, una mano le había cogido el brazo y tirado al interior del cuarto oscuro donde el mayor dormía. No había alcanzado ni a gritar pues una mano se había apretado contra su boca

                “Shhh, faceache” reconoció la voz del bajista, cosa que hizo todo lo contrario a calmarlo. Se tensó queriendo huir tan pronto como pudiese, temiendo ser raptado a quién sabe dónde esta vez. Pero las manos del otro le sujetaron con fuerza los antebrazos, deteniendo su forcejeo y apretándolo contra la puerta que se cerró de golpe. Sus ojos terminaron de ajustarse a la poca iluminación y distinguió los rasgos del otro mirándole con el ceñó fruncido.

                “¡Mu’doc! No estaba haciendo nada, no me-” quiso empezar a justificarse temiendo quizás haber encolerizado al bajista, pero este le calló bruscamente pegando la boca a la de él de forma ruda, tanto así que demoró un par de segundo en darse cuenta de que no era un puño golpeándolo, sino un par de labios. Lo besó de vuelta con unas ansias que no se imaginó haber estado guardando- mal que mal, no estaba escaso de sexo ahora que había vuelto a la civilización- y ya había comenzado a forcejear con la ropa del otro para quitarla cuando el satanista lo separó de él empujándolo contra la puerta, con el antebrazo contra el pecho.

                “¿Qu-?” se quejó, su nuca rebotando contra el contrachapado de la puerta

                “Escucha bien, dullard. Lo que pasó en Plastic Beach se acabó _. Ç'est fini!_ Nadie puede saber ni nadie va a saber… ¿quedó claro, Dents?” dijo lentamente, cada palabra bien modulada para que incluso el cerebro arruinado del vocalista pudiese entender. Stuart le miró con ojos enormes, no porque no entendiese lo que decía sino porque no concordaba con lo que habían estado haciendo hace 30 segundos.

                “P-pero…” intentó, pero Murdoc lo calló con una palmada contra la puerta, cerca de su cara pero sin tocarlo. Stuart pegó un respingo.

                “… Nada de peros. No nos pueden ver juntos y no me arriesgaré a que se entere todo puto Londres solamente porque me miras con cara de adolescente traicionada”

                “¿¡Entonces para qué me besas, cabrón!?” le recriminó, no porque le hubiese roto el corazón ni nada menos, sino porque no le gustaba que le cargara a él toda la culpa si había sido Murdoc el que lo había iniciado todo. El mayor se sorprendió un tanto por la reacción del vocalista, tres años no pasaban en vano. Nada rápido le vino a la mente en ese momento como para darle una respuesta mordaz.

                “Baja la voz…” alcanzó a decir, pero fue 2D el que esta vez lo tomó del jersey y lo giró para que fuera él el que quedara contra la puerta, aporreándole la espalda contra la madera soltando un ‘uff’ ante el golpe. No tenía mucha fuerza, pero era alto, además el factor sorpresa estaba de su lado. Murdoc no se esperaba que el bobo de Stuart fuese a objetar su decisión.

                “Puedes decir y hacer lo que se te de la puta gana Murdoc… pero tú también quieres. No seas mentiroso” no sabía si había sido la ballena, el tiempo de soledad en el mar o solo cosa del momento, pero había encontrado un poco de coraje en algún lado de su cuerpo. Iba a darle un puñetazo en la nariz, pero en vez de eso le pegó la boca a la suya, metiendo su lengua hasta encontrar la del bajista, tentando su boca hasta que logró- con poco esfuerzo- que el otro respondiese a su beso y sus caricias. Hasta ahí había quedado la intención de acabar con eso de Murdoc.

Se quitaron las ropas a tirones, sin separarse ni un centímetro el uno del otro, intentando no meter ruido. Stuart sobre rodillas y codos, con la cara hundida en una almohada que ahogaba sus quejidos agudos, mientras el mayor le cogía el culo tirándole del cabello como si no hubiese un mañana. Cualquier persona externa podría haber dicho que estaban peleándose más que follando, terminando ambos con cierta desesperación.

Luego de eso, con el bajista recostado y el menor sentado al borde de la cama, compartieron un cigarrillo mientras acordaban que sería la última vez que dormirían juntos. Estrecharon las manos en esa promesa.

Pero la supuesta promesa no les había durado mucho y, menos de una semana después, estaban encamándose de nuevo entre peleas y peleas.  Eso al menos hasta ahora que el secreto se había expuesto. Sinceramente, era cosa de tiempo para que eso pasara, y era probable que por fin la revelación pusiese fin a esto que se les había salido de las manos. Una influencia externa perfecta que sí tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que ellos dos parecían no poder. O eso creía él.

 

Se había quedado casi dormido, ese espacio donde estaba apenas consiente de lo que pensaba y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba pensando y tratando de recordar alguna situación que pudiese explicar haber sido descubiertos por los otros dos- ¡habían sido cuidadosos! - cuando sintió a Murdoc moverse a su lado. La mano grande y áspera del bajista se posó suavemente en su nuca, sus dedos apenas acariciando el cabello liso y azulado del menor. 2D espabiló, pero no se movió ni dio signos de estar despierto. Murdoc jamás había hecho algo así, no que él recordase. Disfrutó de los pequeños círculos que el mayor dibujaba con la yema de sus dedos sobre su nuca, muy diferente a los usuales jalones que le daba a su cabello. Estaba por volverse a dormir cuando Murdoc habló.

                “No lo voy a arruinar” murmuró muy bajo la áspera voz del bajista, no quedando claro si le hablaba a alguien en particular o sólo a sí mismo. Satán sabía que la sanidad mental del bajista no estaba muy bien y que solía hablar solo de vez en cuando. La mano torpe en su nuca dejó de acariciarle, como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hacía y se retiró rápidamente. Murdoc giró sobre su espalda y se apartó del otro, volteándose. 2D esperó un momento y muy lentamente se sentó en la cama.

                “Lo harás…” dijo con voz baja, sencilla e inocente. El bajista pegó un salto y se volteó otra vez para enfrentarlo.

                “¿…No deberías estar dormido, idiota?” exclamó a la defensiva como siempre, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el otro le había escuchado. 2D sonrió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo en la oscuridad. La luz que se entraba por la ventana trizada era apenas suficiente para verse el uno al otro.

                “No tengo el sueño muy pesado” explicó. Murdoc gruñó y maldijo entre dientes, enderezándose en la cama absolutamente incómodo, alguien podría decir que hasta sonrojado.

                “Como sea…” ladró sin mirarlo para luego girarse hacia el vocalista. Ceño fruncido y el flequillo intentando taparle los ojos murmuró apenas abriendo la boca “¿qué quieres decir con que lo haré?

                “Oh, que definitivamente vas a echarlo todo a perder…” le respondió Stuart como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo. Murdoc alzó la cara, casi ofendido. 2D se apuró en agregar, sin perder la sonrisa “eres así Muds…”

Mirando hacia adelante, 2D se llevó las rodillas al pecho abrazando sus piernas y soltando una risita “Estoy casi seguro de que encontrarás una manera de cagarla… y todo terminará siendo un caos… y que volverás a la cárcel y que Russ te golpeará y Nods se enojará y yo terminaré gritando y corriendo en círculos…”

                “Gracias por el apoyo, mate… de verdad. Un gran consuelo” gruñó suavemente.

                “Pero ¿sabes? Está bien…” volteó a mirarlo y el bajista no tuvo otra que mirarlo también. Esa cara había sido culpa suya, ese supuesto ángel de ojos negros y sonrisa desdentada había sido su creación. Como alguna clase de sórdido y despótico Dios que creaba cosas a su espantosa imagen y semejanza chocándolas con un Vauxhall Astra. Pero, así como ese supuesto Dios, él encontraba sus imperfectas creaciones como las más hermosas. Stuart continuó.

 “Por mucho que la cagues y arruines todo una y otra vez… seguiremos acá. Yo seguiré acá… contigo” murmuró apretando las piernas a su pecho y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas.

                “Eso… no parece muy saludable, Stu” comentó. ¿No había sido el tema de toda la noche cómo sus oportunidades no eran eternas y debía cambiar? ¿no le habían dado los otros dos un ultimátum sobre su comportamiento? Y aquí estaba, el más idiota de todos, diciéndole que estaba bien, que así era él.

                “Hmmm… probablemente no lo es…- aceptó -pero tú mismo dijiste que nosotros no éramos como todos los demás… tiene sentido que tampoco hagamos las cosas como todos los demás. Te odio a veces y me dan ganas de mandarte a la mierda y no verte nunca más… pero mi vida es divertida gracias a ti…siempre vuelvo a ti de un modo u otro” Sonrió bobamente y luego pegó un respingo y se giró a mirarlo “… ¡no significa que no este enojado porque me golpeaste con tu auto dos veces! Ni que me hayas raptado… sigues siendo un hijo de puta por eso” le pareció adecuado aclarar.

Murdoc le miró un momento sin decir nada y luego comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y enredando su mano en su propio cabello. Stuart le miró sin entender para luego reírse junto a él como dos críos.

                “Está bien, mate… entiendo lo que dices” dijo cuando al fin logró controlar la risa, limpiándose un par de lagrimillas de risa de la comisura de los ojos. _Aun así, intentaré no cagarla… al menos contigo_ pensó sin decirlo, mirando al vocalista que seguía intentando para la risa, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Algo claramente le fallaba en al cabeza al pobre chico, aceptándole con toda la mierda que él era… pero así era Stuart, demasiado bueno para este mundo y definitivamente demasiado bueno para él.

El vocalista volvió a sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano del otro posarse en su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello y luego acariciándole con cuidado. Era raro como, de todas las cosas que habían hecho, eso parecía ser lo más íntimo entre ambos.

                “¿Vendrás a verme si me vuelven a encarcelar?”

                “Te llevaré vaselina para tu culo…” Murdoc le dio un tirón en el cabello y 2D aceptó que se lo merecía. Volvieron a reír en voz baja, escuchando la voz de Noodle que les mandaba a callar a gritos.

                “¿Follamos?” Stuart ronroneó en su cuello besándole, sonriendo luego como un idiota. 2D suspiró un tanto ante la mano que seguía en su cabello y se encaramó sobre el regazo del bajista, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

                “Es muy tarde… quiero dormir” medio sonrió el mayor, recostándose sobre la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y mirándolo como quién no quiere la cosa. 2D rodó las caderas suavemente, insinuante.

                “Estás viejo…” le recriminó para motivarlo

                “¿¡Viejo?! Ya verás…” chilló exasperado ante el insulto, botándolo para encaramarse sobe él rudamente. Stuart sonrió, mirando el techo mientras sentía los dientes del otro mordisquear su piel hasta amoratarla. Le abrazó pegándose a él.

Si todo se iba a la mierda de nuevo, siempre podían inventar más oportunidades para volverlas a cagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Book of Noodle”   
> [2] “Book of Russel”  
> [3] “Book of 2D”  
> [4] “Moby-Dick”: Novela de Herman Melville de 1851, centrada en la historia del Capitán Ahab en su persecución de un enorme cachalote blanco.  
> [5] “Book of Murdoc” 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Empecé a escribir esto antes de los Brits awards donde, como sabemos, efectivamente de algún modo u otro Murdoc terminó de vuelta en la cárcel. Cosas que pasan. Muchas felicitaciones a su instructor de Zumba.


End file.
